Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting diode display including two organic light emitting elements respectively emitting light of two blues having different wavelengths, along with a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode display.
Discussion of the Background
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has garnered much attention.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-luminous characteristic. Since the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, such as a backlight unit required by a liquid crystal display (LCD), an OLED device can be relatively thin and lightweight in comparison with an LCD device. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits other beneficial characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting element configured to emit light having different wavelengths for every pixel as a minimum unit displaying an image. The organic light emitting element includes a first electrode, an organic layer emitting light, and a second electrode that are sequentially deposited, in which case, the organic layer is deposited on the first electrode by using a mask.
Particularly, in the case of the blue element among the organic light emitting elements, blue visible rays having a wavelength region of about 380 nm to 490 nm are emitted. Since the blue visible rays are part of a short wavelength region that belongs to a relatively high energy visible ray band, when the eye is continuously exposed to blue visible rays, free radicals in the eye are increased, resulting in deteriorated vision.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a user-friendly organic light emitting diode display having high resolution and high pixel life cycle, while reducing, minimizing, or preventing vision deterioration due to the blue visible rays.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known a person of ordinary skill in the art.